This invention relates to an apparatus for moving a decoy or decoys to attract animals by moving the decoys to stimulate various motions of live animals and more particularly to a clutch system which is workable on an automated drive motor system which allows for easy mobility of the decoys.
Most conventional decoys do not move or are designed for limited movement; however, the present invention not only attracts animals, but maintains their interest due to the control and deliberate movement of the decoy by the user.
Conventional decoys are stationary or move a portion of the body, pivot or turn; however, the movement is repetitious and restricted so that prolonged exposure to the animal causes a loss of attraction. Contrary to conventional decoys, the decoy moving apparatus of the present invention is capable of moving decoys hundreds of yards if necessary in irregular patterns at various speeds.
Often the target animal will approach a still decoy, but will be lured off by other live animals. The present invention provides an important tool for both hunters and photographers for attracting animals to them by mobilizing the decoy and controlling the movement.
The movable decoy mounting base provides a means for luring the animal to the viewer. The movement of the decoy keeps the animal""s attention and aids in camouflaging the activities of the viewer so that the animal is less likely to spot the viewer.
The decoy apparatus for attracting animals includes a winding apparatus and a set of reels having a line or string extending to, through or around at least one fixed reference point, wherein the line is attached to a decoy pulled between the winding apparatus and/or one or more anchors, whereby winding the string with the decoy apparatus moves the decoy back and forth and/or rotates the decoy on its axis.
A preferred embodiment of the decoy moving device includes a frame which is typically composed of one or more vertical tubular members which can be pushed into the ground or mounted from a base. A means for rotatably supporting at least a first takeon/takeoff reel and at least a second takeon/takeoff reel are supported by the frame. A preferred means for rotatable support includes a rotatable shaft in cooperative engagement with both reels supported within a sleeve mounted horizontally to the frame. A means for rotating the first takeoff reel and said second takeon reel consists of a hand crank or small electric motor. The reels may be turned in the same direction at the same time or in an opposite direction independent of one another. A means for anchoring a line extending from the reels is movably held by a stationary object such as stake, rock, tree, anchored decoy or other means which allows the line to move slidably therethrough or around so that the line can be unwound from one reel and wound onto another. The stationary object for ground applications is preferably a stake having a loop or reel attached therethrough for passage of the line. A movable decoy such as a deer, rabbit, duck, fawn, turkey, etc. is attached to a line extending from the takeoff reel through the anchor object to the takeon reel for moving the decoy back and forth from the anchor to either one of the reels. Of course, several decoys may be attached to the line at several points between a plurality of anchors.
The winding apparatus provides a means of alternating the direction of movement of the decoy by simply sliding the shaft to one side or the other of the sleeve to engage or disengage a selected reel letting the opposing reel xe2x80x9cfreewheelxe2x80x9d while rotating the crank. This method of engaging the reels permits the winding reel or unwinding reel to be engaged by turning the crank in the same direction when the line is attached so that it feeds from both reels at either the top or bottom. By threading the line onto the reels so the line is taken on or off at the bottom of one reel and the top of the other reel, the crank will be turned in opposite directions for winding or unwinding the line. Of course, both reels may be locked together for winding and unwinding at the same time; however, when one reel becomes full of line and the other reel has most of the line removed, the slack causes the line to fall on the ground, providing an area of entanglement.
To use the decoy moving apparatus, push the legs of the winding mechanism into the ground or secure to a base. Take the end of a first line from one of the reels and thread it through the pulley of the anchor pulley and place shaft of the anchor pulley into the ground or anchor it in the water. Secure the end of the first line to the decoy base sled. Repeat the procedure with the second reel and second line. The shaft of the decoy mechanism can be moved back and forth to engage or disengage the first or second reel to determine the direction of movement of the decoy.
It is contemplated that a plurality of reels may be used in pairs to control additional decoy lines. The reels would be designated first reel, second reel, etc., starting from the position closest to the crank handle. As described heretofore, the preferred embodiment is using feed and take-up reels rotating in the same direction. The first reel disengages the opposing second reel so that the first reel of the engaged side is winding the string in while the opposing disengaged second reel free-wheels, xe2x80x9cspinning freely on the sleeve,xe2x80x9d thereby releasing string from the spool as needed for movement of the decoy. In order to reverse the direction of the decoy, the shaft is moved through the sleeve or supporting means, by pulling or pushing, to disengage the engaged first reel and engage the prior disengaged second reel. The crank is then turned in the same direction so that the second reel is winding in the string and the first reel is unwinding string, thereby causing the decoy to pivot and move in the opposite direction. Moreover, the engagement mechanism allows the user to change the direction of movement of the decoy very quickly in order to make the decoy turn back and forth and xe2x80x9cdancexe2x80x9d in accordance with the desired method of enticing animals to the decoy.
The preferred embodiment of the winding mechanism comprises one or more pairs of reels or reels rotatably mounted on a single horizontal shaft; however, it is contemplated that the reels could be mounted on a vertical shaft as well, or one above the other on the same side of the frame support. Moreover, the reels of the preferred embodiment are round; however, it is contemplated that the reels could be formed in elliptical shape forming cams to vary the speed of movement of the decoy. A transmission such as a belt drive or gears may also be utilized to vary the speed of the decoy or provide greater power to pull heavy decoys.
A brake may also be used with the preferred embodiment by using a spring wrapped coaxially around the sleeve and engaging each reel with a slight tension to assist in control of the amount of string being reeled off of the freewheeling reel. The brake mechanism may also be mounted at any position between the reels by an arm or other support means just so long as the reels are engaged by the brake. Of course, other means of braking utilizing friction means on the reels or on the string being taken off of the reel can also be substituted for the braking system of the preferred embodiment.
An important feature is that the disengagement of the opposing reel allows the right amount of string to be removed from the pulley or reel, yet keep at least some tension on the string in order to keep the string from falling over the ground and becoming entangled or knotted and interfering with the movement of the decoy. The reels are not directly linked together mechanically as with gears because the amount of string on a full reel provides a circumference of a larger diameter than an almost empty reel, and would tend to cause the string to gather on the ground due to the difference in rate of rotation of the smaller reel in comparison with the larger reel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decoy moving apparatus utilizing a line of string or wire to pull a decoy or a decoy mounted onto a base.
Another important advantage and object of the present invention is to provide a decoy moving apparatus which is quiet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means of using as many anchor pulleys as desired in order to move the decoy in selected patterns, such as zigzag patterns.
It is another object of the present invention to provide each anchor with a pulley or loop in order that the decoy line is capable of moving back and forth between the winding mechanism and one or more anchor pulleys and that the decoy be pulled from the decoy winding apparatus to an anchor, or from one anchor to another anchor in a selected motion.
It is another object of the present invention to color or paint portions of the winding apparatus and/or decoy holding sled in a camouflage color.
Another important advantage and object of the present invention is that the decoy moving apparatus can be operated with one hand.
It is another object of the present invention to be able to place the anchor pulleys in position and to move the decoy around corners or objects which the user cannot see around, such as a large tree, bend of the road or over hills.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decoy moving apparatus which can be used for moving targets in different locations, on land, in the water or even from a tree stand wherein the decoy can be suspended in the air, so that the user may operate the winding mechanism from a convenient vantage point behind objects, in a tree stand or from the bank of a body of water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for using a scent, or taped sound device, or mouth calls in combination with the decoy moving apparatus.
It is another object to provide a decoy moving apparatus which is compact enough to fit into a backpack or bag.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a winding apparatus whereby the decoy can be pulled to or away from the frame of the winding apparatus while cranking in a single direction by using a shaft/reel engaging/disengaging mechanism.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a base forming a sled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a winding mechanism comprising a pair of reels independently rotatably engaged with a manual crank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means of energizing the reels of the winding mechanism using a motor powered by a battery or electric motor.
It is another object of the present invention to utilize line selected from the group consisting of clear fishing line, nylon, cotton cord, string, metal wire and cable, or other polymers.
It is another object of the present invention to utilize clear line for deer, crows, owl, ducks and geese.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for the user to rotate the decoy and change the direction of movement of the decoy very quickly in order to make the decoy turn back and forth and xe2x80x9cdancexe2x80x9d in accordance with the desired method of enticing animals to the decoy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decoy moving apparatus which cannot only be used when hunting or observing wildlife, but also used in other manners such as providing a tool for target practice of various types.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support means for the decoys mounted onto the base sled whereby different types of decoys may be utilized with the sled.